


Kiss

by BloodyScone



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kissing, M/M, Minos being a sadistic, Oneshot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScone/pseuds/BloodyScone
Summary: — Damn specters! How dare you kiss each other in front of an enemy?! — the Saint intervenes, offended by the contempt in front of him.(English isn't my native language. If you find any error please don't hesite on tell me)
Relationships: Balron Lune/Griffon Minos
Kudos: 10





	Kiss

— Enough with these mean games! This is not a battle, it's just nonsensical torture!

A desperate speech, pronnounced by trembling lips. A face twisted in anguish.

Minos appreciates every detail of his opponent's agony, savoring the impotence revealed in his eyes. There is no feast tastier than to delight with the degradation of the weakest.

In the Sanctuary's surroundings, the ground bathed in a deep crimson, silvery warriors broken and dead. In their faces, expressions of absolute horror, the last feeling they tasted in life. Their bones twisted in improbable positions, reduced to useless puppets that can't entertain their master anymore.

Such grotesque exhibition only reaffirms Griffon's superiority. With a single finger, he's able to dominate any opponent, no matter if his cloth is bronze, silver or gold. Everybody will knee submissively before the Judge of the Underworld.

— I see you are an ungrateful, Saint — falsely offended words. His countenance hidden by the misaligned bangs, exposing an ironic smile.

In one of his hands, he commands a puppet with his arms above his head, lying on the ground. And in the other, a Saint keeps a powerful grip on the throat of his own ally.

Minos sits comfortably on a pilaster, legs crossed with elegance, entertained by the spectacle forged by himself.

— You should be grateful for my benevolence. After all, I am giving you the chance to kill your friend with your own hands. Surely, you wouldn't want to see him suffer with each limb being mutilate, would you?

With perverse intentions, the judge closes his fist. And at the same instant, the grip becomes more ruthless, more violent, leading to the frightening feeling of breathlessness.

— That's enough! Stop this! Don't you realize the immorality of your actions?! — a bitter appeal, the countenance frustrated by being unable to break the invisible threads that control both.

In reply, a sadistic smile that denotes the satisfaction of Minos. Hearing the Saint beg only makes the show more exciting.

— Damned! Even being your opponents, how can you have fun with someone dying and being tortured?! You are crazy, completely insane! — The Saint declares hateful, repulsive and indignation flowing in his words.

A battle must be the confrontation between honorable warriors, who will give their souls to defend their convictions, unlike these inhuman scenes of torture.

And finally, the life gradually fades away, until it becomes another pitiful puppet, dropped on the ground with his lost purpose.

— My congratulations, Saint — in a tone of derision, a brief applause. — You provided to me a puppet show worthy of being watched by a Judge of Hades.

— I hate you, you bastard! You'll pay for it! — Fists clenched in wrath, directing a glance of anger, disgusted with the cruelty of the judge.

— If there is anyone you must hate, it's yourself — your fingers move meticulously, imposing your manipulation by suspending the Saint in the air. — You were the one who caused the death of all your friends — a disdainful smile.

One of his arms is forced at a merciless angle. The bones give way to pressure and breack with laughable facility, followed by screams of pain.

— How do you expect to protect your allies or your Goddess with this pathetic force? See, I don't even need to get up to fight against you! — his smile becomes dark, revealing promises of death and suffering.

Perseverance. Sense of duty. Bravery. Just this isn't enough. Only the strongest are able to defend their ideals.

— That is the fate of the weak. As long as they haven't the strength to impose themselves, they will be subjugated by those who possess true power!

Behind the bangs, golden eyes that glow insane. More bones are shattered, and a crazy laugh breaks out at the hideous sound of each fracture.

— Minos-sama.

And a peaceful voice steals all Griffon's attention.

With a lowering of his hands, the Saint is freed from the diabolical threads, falling to the ground. A deplorable puppet like him cannot move a single finger to retaliate against the judge.

As the subordinate approaches, Minos notices the fresh blood splashes on Lune's face. A few strands of hair are equally maculated.

Balron's beautiful skin has been profaned by the blood of these damned Saints. Being a deeply selfish man, Minos would never forgive the one responsible for this.

However, instead of an expression of displeasure, his countenance is unexpectedly calm.

— The attack on the Sanctuary is advancing as planned — the specter knee before his master. — All the Silver Saints found until now are dead.

— As expected, you fulfilled my orders very well — Minos brings his lover into his lap. — Should I reward you now for this? — a provocative tone close to his ear. With impure intentions, a soft bite on the earlobe.

In Griffon's eyes, there is something seductive about the aroma of blood, which makes Lune even more attractive. His skin, his smell, his warmth. A temptation that invites Minos to devour him in that instant.

— Be patient, my lord — a sigh of delight escapes. — The reward of the night will be proportional to the work of the day, that was our agreement — his thumb contours Griffon's lower lip, his voice sounding in a whisper.

— Our duty comes first, but... — closing our eyes, Lune seals the distance between them.

Just a kiss before returning to the mission.

A sweet and chaste caress at first. Minos loves Lune's kisses, the way that his lips collide delicately, transmiting affection and inciting desire.

Leaving tenderness behind, Balron claims Griffon's mouth with audacity. The tongue plunge in the warm cavity, exploring it with greed, with no intentions of leaving it so soon.

The unexpected kiss steals the judge's breath, giving him no time to think of anything other than the velvety tongue playing with his own, dominating it at a slow and sensual rhythm.

Holding Minos' face gently, Lune's hands deepen the contact, while the judge searches for gaps in the Surplice to caress the lover's tender thighs

And inevitably, in search of air, short kisses finalize the caress. Irregular breaths.

— I want one more... — Lune's voice is embargoed by desire, his face blushed. 

Such a lovely expression is more than enough to persuade the judge. Minos captures the lover's mouth, kissing him with possessive voracity.

Lune loves Griffon's kisses, which cloud his thoughts and make him forget everything, except the warm tongue intertwined with his own, imposing an insatiable and lascivious rhythm.

Dominated by the passion, Balron corresponds with the same intensity, longing for more of those delicious lips. The hearts of both crazed between sighs of pleasure.

— Damn specters! How dare you kiss each other in front of an enemy?! — the Saint intervenes, offended by the contempt in front of him.

That voice is too noisy for Lune's taste. But above that, it's ruining his moment of affection.

His teeths close provocatives against Minos' lip, subtly nibbling it, then move away their faces. And with his whip, still seated in the lover's lap, he wraps his opponent in a severe grip.

— Silence, Silver Saint.

And the body is torn to pieces.


End file.
